Episode 2-64
Summary Riche brings many of her god-level items to the Magicians Guild. Asha picks out a vajra made by Indra that specializes in hoti indra spells. It is heavy and requires the use of silent magic, but Asha has no problems picking it up. When Asha says that she would have asked for this instead of the Neutral Bow if she knew about it, Riche offers to sell it for 200,000 gold, but Asha declines. Riche tells the other magicians that she is keeping track of who takes what, to charge them for any that gets lost. Asha suggests that if she were to die, then there would be nobody to collect any money. Riche retorts that it is none of her business. Asha then notices that Ran's bag with the Neutral Bow is missing, and asks Leez what happened to it. Leez said it probably fell off on their way to the guild and was probably underwater... why? She didn't realize that the Neutral Bow was inside the bag, since the bag was too small to fit the bow inside. Asha coldly explains that the bow can be reduced in size. Leez thinks Asha should have told her earlier, but still apologizes for losing it. Asha tells her to give up on it, but Leez quickly runs off to find it before Asha can stop her. Meanwhile, Riche finds the situation amusing, and points out that it is Asha's fault for not telling the girl in the first place. Riche advises Asha to go after her. Leez ends up standing at the edge of the water, the battle between the god and the nastika raging before her. Claude continues to search for Yuta, calling for him, saying that hiding is not helping with anything, and that Leez could die because of his inaction. This brings Yuta to his senses. Claude quickly explains that his situation is hypothetical: hoti yama shows the moment of inevitable death, when the God of Death personally scratches off a person's name in Hell. However, a person can still die before then. Claude asks Yuta to fire the Neutral Bow, at least to protect Leez. On the way, Yuta thinks to himself that Leez cannot die... at the hands of another. Dibs.jpg|Riche contributes to the cause 2-064 Vajra.png|five vajras 2-064 spin.png|not that heavy Kubera Lee 1.jpg|the end Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword ■ TBA Notes * We've already seen Asha use silent magic to control the path of a lightning spell. * Asha had no trouble picking up the "heavy" Vajra. She also displayed unusual strength at several occasions: when strangling Leez, and at the Test of the Sword. * Asha's warning is correct. Show/Hide Spoiler Riche later gets chased by a sura, and has to hand over the vajra for free in return for being rescued. * Leez had a hard time carrying both the Sword of Return and Ran. Ran was the one carrying the bag, so he may have dropped the bag when Gandharva attacked. * Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that Yuta can use insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it is not clear what purpose they serve here. See the Nots section of Episode 2-110. References